


Dark Sides

by ajb279



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajb279/pseuds/ajb279
Summary: One dream, one "what if" dream becomes a realm and our pals are trapped there. They don't know it life goes on as always has for them. Will they be able to wake and escape the dream realm? How will their lives be changed by this? Narration brought to you by the letter R for Rumple ;) Happy reading!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone, that has stuck with me. I know I have a few stories that need finished and I promise updates soon. In the meantime please enjoy this new story. I took several ideas and turned them into one then pretty much turned the world as we know it on its head. Imagine if you will taking a snow globe and shaking up. The little particles we call snow will never land in the exact same spot again. it's still snow and it's still inside the globe but now everything is different. That is my story in a nutshell. Same old story but with a twist..... I hope you like it. - Ang

Prologue:

 

“Once Upon a time there was good and there was bad, sometimes it was hard to tell the difference between the light side and the dark side and sometimes the line was clearly drawn. But who really decided evil was evil and good was good? Well let me tell you a story Dearie and then you can decide. My name is Rumpelstiltskin and this is a story of power, true love, and good versus evil.

There once was an evil queen who manipulated and cheated her way through life, Cora. She had a daughter and named her Regina. She raised Regina to be evil like herself, rumors spread all over the kingdom that the Queen’s daughter was to be wed to the King who was still in mourning over his wife’s death. It seemed that the queen had saved the good kings’ daughter from certain death and in gratitude, the king would make Regina his wife. This story is as old as time itself but thanks to some amateur wished things are not as they were. This is where our story changes … you see a wish made several years into the future has changed history, Snow White the precious daughter of the good king was raised by Regina after his premature death. Regina has raised Snow White to be as dark as night. The Blue fairy tried many times to bring out the good she knows lays inside Snow’s heart but every time Regina or Cora stamp out the light. Our story begins with Snow White.”

Chapter 1: Snow

Snow pulled the hood of her black cloak a little more tightly over her face, people feared her when they knew who she was. They always feared the unknown and Snow’s power was believed to be the most powerful in all the lands, trained by not only her stepmother but by the dark one himself. She stepped closer to a table selling apples and reached for one but instead of closing around an apple her fingers closed around another set of fingers, she gasped and pulled her hand back. She raised her eyes and looked into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she has ever seen and she sighed. The man had short blonde hair and a strong build in his hand that didn’t cover hers he held a Sheppard staff and Snow White was immediately drawn to him.

“Pardon me, miss. I didn’t mean to take your apple.” Snow looked up as the voice sunk into her soul and she gave him a small smile. She couldn’t let him know who she was. 

“Oh, that’s okay… I’m not very fond of apples anyhow.” The man smiled and the smile went all the way to his eyes and the corners crinkled.  
“I’m David; I live on a farm near here. I don’t think I’ve ever met you before.”

“No, I don’t get out very much. My Stepmother is very strict.”

“Ah, I see, well allow me. David paid the merchant for two very nice apples and they began to stroll along when he stopped and looked at her and smiled. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Hair black as night lips red as a rose eyes the color of emeralds and the skin it looked so soft and as white as snow or so they say he knew who she was but if she wanted to play peasant for a day who was he to argue.

She bit her lip and tried not to sigh at the smile, her heart felt something a bit fuzzy she had never felt before. She started to speak when movement caught her eyes at the corner of the market. Black knights. Her stepmother had found her. 

“This may be a bit forward and don’t look over your shoulder but there is a group of black knights heading this way. They are here for me. Can you help me escape without causing a commotion?”

“Ahhh, I can do that, “David took Snow’s elbow in his hand and steered her to another vendor cart, they bought a loaf of bread and then they left the market without a single head turned. Snow glanced over her shoulder and noticed the guards standing in the center not even looking in her direction.

The Sheppard lead her to a small house on the outside of the village and straight to the barn. She turned to him and smiled.” Thank you, I have to get back home but I appreciate the escape.”

“It’s not a problem, Your Highness.”

“Wait, how did you know who I was?”

“Everyone knows Snow White and how evil you are. Besides who else would be running from black knights?"

“I’m not really evil.”

“I’m sure that’s what they all say.” He said skeptically.

Snow huffed indignantly. “I beg your pardon.”

“No begging needed. Pardon me, your highness.”

“My father was a good man.” She said softly looking out a window in the barn.”

“Yes, he was a fair and kind ruler. The kingdom loved him and his wife and daughter. Then Regina happened and now not only is she and Cora in power but you’re as evil as they are. I heard stories from the people how you crushed a man’s heart because he kicked dirt on your gown, I heard how you had another man’s home caught fire when he said you were a horrible person. Yes, I’ve heard all the stories.”

“I don’t want to be evil, I never did. Regina will kill me if she thinks I’m not like her.”

With that Snow left the barn and walked to the road. David watched her walk away before he quickly caught up to her.

“I’m David. This is my farm I live here with my mother. You’re welcome here. You’re welcome to stay as long as you need to.”  
“I would only put your life in danger.”

“It’s my life to be put in danger.” He held out a hand. Snow stared at it a minute. She accepted and walked inside with the stranger who seemed anything but a stranger. She couldn’t put her finger on why.

Inside Snow was greeted with the scent of homemade bread and what smelled suspiciously like Apple Pie. A woman stood at the fire stirring a very large cauldron of something that smelled amazing. She turned and smiled her smiled change a bit when she saw Snow White, apparently more people knew who she was than she had expected.

“David, you brought a guest home.” She stood and wiped her hands on her apron. ‘I’m Ruth, David’s mother.”

Snow held out to shake and the woman stared at it for a moment before dropping to a curtsey. Snow White was shocked. She took the woman’s hand and helped her up. “Please don’t bow to me.”

They ate companionably then David offered to take her back home. She sighed the castle was not her home. Not anymore. She rode quietly next to David on his wagon full of hay.  
“I had a lovely evening.”

“I’m glad. My mother was impressed by you.”

“As was I, her cooking is amazing. How did you both know who I was?”

“We used to sell wool blankets and coats to the king… before.”

Before Regina was the unspoken ending to that sentence. Snow knew. She put a hand on David’s they were just a mile from the entrance of the castle and she had to say something, to do something.

He stopped and turned to face her. She reached up and ran a finger along his cheek before leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers. He was shocked at first but soon his hand was reaching to cup the back of her head and his tongue pushed forward into her mouth. They broke apart breathing heavily. She smiled shyly. He smiled in return.

‘Will you meet me again? Tomorrow.” She asked hopefully.

“I will. There.” David said pointing to a large tree.

“At nightfall, it’ll be easier for me to sneak out.”

He bent forward and kissed her softly again and she jumped out of the wagon and ran off without looking back. David crinkled his brow her lips seemed so familiar. He turned his wagon around and went back home. 

They met again the next night with a feverish kiss and then they held hands and walked along the forest talking and getting to know each other. They met every chance they could and on a warm night a week later things changed.

Snow came rushing up over the hill tears drying on her face from the run, David caught her and she burst into sobs at his chest. He held her close and rubbed her shoulders, whispering to her.

She looked up and met his eyes. “He’s dead. Regina found out I was meeting someone and I told it was the butcher’s son. And she killed him right in front of me yanked his heart out and crushed it. You see, it was my entire fault because I wouldn’t tell her the truth but if I did you would be dead. You are my true love I feel it inside me. Run away with me. Run away with me so Regina can’t kill you.”

“And now someone else is dead in my place.” David sighed. Snow reached up and kissed his lips. The kiss grew heavy and David retreated to her exposed neck and she held his head tight with encouragement. He looked up at her. “We can’t run away we can’t live on the run, we can go and talk to her, tell her we are in love and want to be together, surely she would understand.”

“No! she would kill you she would crush your heart. I can’t let that happen. I love you and I know you love me. Let’s run away get married be husband and wife, I don’t care about being a princess I care about you. “

“I won’t let you give up your life for me. Things are hard everywhere but we can’t run off. We can’t be together.”

“Yes we can, down over the hill is an abandoned cottage with fresh hay in the barn. Be with me, David. Love me as I love you.”

The pair rushed to the barn and made love. Neither one thinking of the consequences they met several more nights sometimes they just lay in the hay and talked. They met like this for nearly four months before anyone in the castle was the wiser but one night Snow White was followed by a guard who was told to report where the princess was going back to the queen.

Back in the castle, Regina watched the lovebirds in the mirror. “She should not be allowed to be happy. Was I happy in this sham of a marriage? No, she shouldn’t.” She turned to the black night that stood behind her, he was her personal pet. He would do anything she told him to she knew he would. “Find this man and cut out his heart and bring it to me.”  
“Yes your majesty,” The guard said, swiftly.

David waited by the tree for Snow and when he heard footsteps he turned to capture Snow in his arms instead of his love it was a black knight and before David could explain the knight knocked him out. David awoke tied to a tree in the forest. The knight had removed his helmet and looked pained and David shouted for help.

“Stop yelling, please I will not hurt you. The Queen has ordered me to cut your heart out and return it to her but I cannot. I will let you go but you must never return to the castle you must go far away. The princess must believe you are dead. The Queen must believe you are dead,” He said. David looked around and noticed a dead deer lying nearby. 

“Why are you doing this?” David asked.

“I work for the queen because she forces me to, to protect what I love. I must use the deer’s heart to trick her. I am risking my life for the safety of yours and the princess’s, now I will untie you and you must run, run far away. If you don’t she will kill you and she will kill the princess. You must go.”

David didn’t want to leave Snow but he didn’t want her to die so he ran.

Snow White was preparing to leave through her bedroom window the same as every night when she went to meet with David. A knock on the door had her rushing to her bed and pulling the covers clear up to her chin. Regina entered and appeared to be concerned. She carried an ornate box in her hands.

“Oh my, dear are you feeling ill?”

“Oh no, Just more tired than usual.” It wasn’t a lie in the last few months she had felt more tired than before and achy and sometimes nauseous. But she chalked it up to stress from hiding her relationship with David.

“You have missed several lessons with The Dark One. He informed me you have been too ill for the lessons lately.” He also informed her why but Regina didn’t believe him at first. She had the princess followed then she would make sure that she would never escape again.

“Oh yes, I have been feeling very tired I think perhaps my riding lessons would make me feel more energized. “ Snow hedged.

‘Would it now? We can see about that because after I tell what I came here for you’re going to realize that you have much more time than you ever thought.”

“Why? What are you saying?”

“My Dear Snow, I know about your rendezvous with the Shepard, I have a gift for you.”

“You know? How do you know? What do you mean you have a gift? I’m sorry I don’t understand.”

Regina sat on the edge of Snow's bed and opened the box to reveal a red beating heart nestled in a bed of red velvet. Snow recoiled at the sight.

“Is that a heart?"

“Yes dear it is, but not just any heart, this heart is the heart of your true love, the Shepard.”

“No!” Snow screamed in horror. “Why would you do that?”

“Because my dear. Love is weakness. Now get a good night’s sleep because tomorrow you begin double lessons with the dark one.”

Regina left laughing evilly. And Snow burrowed into her pillows sobbing over her lost love.

Regina watched as Snow continued her lessons; she became bolder and more unflinching in the days following their meeting. Regina didn’t speak to Snow again after that day only to dismiss her. Snow used her anger toward Regina to push her magic forward and become stronger.  
One afternoon about five months after she had first met David weeks after his death, Snow sat in the kitchen with Granny Lucas and her granddaughter Ruby. They worked in the palace as servants. Snow had fair skin but lately, the vomiting and the fatigue had caused her skin to become even paler and Granny asked Snow a question she had been denying herself. 

“Snow, are you with child?” Granny whispered.

“Yes, I am. At least I think so.” She answered.

“We can’t let Regina Know. How far are you?”

“About five months I think. “

“Who is the father?” 

“He’s dead, she killed him.”’ She felt silent tears fall down her face as Ruby hugged her tight. “I have to keep this a secret from Regina. If she knows she would take my baby.” 

“Ruby has several friends with powers go with her and maybe one of them can help you,” Granny decided.

The pair walked to an old woman’s cottage a few miles from David’s home and Snow couldn’t help but wonder about Ruth his kind mother and how she must hate her for David’s death.

The kind older woman ushered them in with a superstitious glance over their shoulders to be sure no one followed. 

She informed Snow that she needed a glamor spell that would hide her growing pregnancy from everyone but her. She whispered some words and waved a hand in front of Snow’s stomach. She looked at Ruby who gasped at the missing bump from her dress. 

“When you look at your stomach you will see the babe growing, but when others see you they will see a flat stomach. It will wear off as soon as the child is born.”  
They paid the woman with a bag of gold coins and walked away, Ruby told Snow she would be sure to help her keep up her strength and health till the baby was born. Snow convinced Ruby to detour by the farm to speak with Ruth.

“I need to see her, to explain to her about David, to apologize.” Snow said, Ruby reluctantly agreed

They approached the home and snow cried out in agony. “NO!”

The house was burned mere shards of what remained stood, in the field near the barn was a small wooden marker. Snow collapsed in front of the grave and cried. Ruby helped her to her feet and to her bed. 

Ove the next few months things went on as normal no one suspected that the princess was pregnant. One night Snow woke to extreme pain and felt the bed was soaked under her, she made her way as quickly and quietly as she could to the servants quarters and to Granny’s room. Late into the night, Snow White gave birth to a baby girl when the child took her first breath the candles all blew out and lightning struck outside. 

Snow White kissed her daughters head and wrapped her in a white blanket Granny had knitted with her name on it. 

“Please be safe my love, don’t ever doubt your mommy loves you, very much.” A tear dropped from Snow’s cheek and fell onto the baby’s head as she passed her over to ruby.” Take her to the fairies, tell them who she is and to keep her safe.”

“The product of true love will be a threat to Regina. She will do whatever she can to destroy it and harm this baby.” Granny said. “She will have great power and if the fairies take her she will have a great chance at life.” She hurriedly wrote a note to the fairies asking them to protect her daughter from Regina.

Ruby snuck out that night and headed toward the fairy realm. It would take a long journey to get the baby safely there. The baby cried and Ruby feared it would take longer than she had anticipated, the night had grown colder so she took off her red cloak and wrapped the baby further into it and her blanket. Unprotected against her secret Ruby traveled on. The moon turned full and Ruby’s secret was revealed to the baby. The baby landed with a soft thud on the material of her red cloak as the wolf howled. The baby cried and cried and the wolf howled from nearby. 

A carriage stopped along the road and a man dressed in black stood on the side of the road staring at the abandoned baby. The man had a silver hook for one hand and blue eyes filled with sorrow. Ruby the wolf stood in the darkness silent and hidden protection for her charge. The baby let out a cry and the man bent down and scooped her up along with the blanket she was wrapped in. The note Snow had written fell to the ground and Killian picked it up and read it. As the baby’s cries began to soften she reached one tiny hand up and captured the man’s finger, the man sighed, “Come here often lass?” He joked with the baby. He wasn’t sure what made him believe, but something deep inside him told him that this baby was special, born to be someone special. The note said to protect her from the evil queen and he knew where to take her.

The baby stared up at him in silence. Then she began to cry. He paced back and forth,” I suppose you’re hungry; well I haven’t anything except rum. Don't suppose I can give you that now can I?" He looked down at the infant in his arms. "See I was on my way to drown my sorrows with rum, my love was taken from me a time ago and I’m afraid I still have not gotten over it. I miss my Milah. The man who took her from me was an evil man he left me with this hook.“ He shifted the baby in his arms and pulled his hook up to shine in the light the baby grabbed onto it. She had a strong grip for a newborn. "We get to ride off in style as I liberated this carriage and its goods from the evil queen. There are lots of bad people in this world. I wonder who would leave such a pretty lass like you. “As the infant began to cry again Killian naturally shifted the babe to his shoulder and rubbed her back as he walked to the carriage. “I’m Killian, Killian Jones and you are? He glanced at the blanket and shifted it to see the name embroidered there. ”Emma…” He whispered as a flash of long blonde hair and green eyes smiling whipped into his head. 

“Emma, well that’s a very pretty name, for a very pretty lass. We have a bit of a trip to get you somewhere safe. I’m going to send you to stay with some friends I know will take good care of you. A pirate ship isn’t any place for a baby, but she’s the finest ship in the realm. I’ll have you safe and sound in no time.”

The wolf watched as the man looked left, then looked right, behind him, and straight ahead, he saw no one and so he and the baby returned to the stolen carriage and drove off. When the moon set and the sun rose, Ruby changed back to human form. She picked up her cloak not sure what to tell anyone of the babe’s location. 

A sprinkle of dust fell to the ground from her cloak and as she walked away a tiny plant began to grow.


End file.
